


hurry up, fill the coffee cup

by CuboneGirl13



Category: Bandstand - Oberacker/Oberacker & Taylor
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: Nick always hated mornings.





	hurry up, fill the coffee cup

**Author's Note:**

> title from "opening up" from waitress
> 
> prompt was "your bedhead is ridiculous. come here, let me brush your hair." from this post: https://letyourdreamymemesbememes.tumblr.com/post/173011547117/not-so-secret-crush-starters

Nick always hated mornings. Getting up before most normal people were awake only to go teach snot-nosed brats isn’t exactly what he would like to be doing with his life. Having Wayne back in his life made mornings a little better, if only because he was such an adorable mess before his morning caffeine.

 

“Your bed head is ridiculous. Come here, let me brush your hair.”

 

“No, it’s-” Wayne starts, cutting himself off with a yawn. “It’s fine, I can do it myself.” He stares down at his coffee, hair falling into his eyes as he stirs.

 

Nick raises an eyebrow. “Are you sure? That salt in your coffee begs to differ.”

 

“What salt?” Wayne takes a sip, only to spit the coffee right back into his mug.  “ _ Shit _ .”

 

“You still sure?” Nick asks, barely suppressing his laughter.

 

Wayne tries to run his fingers through his fringe, finding a tangled mess. “What the hell, go for it.”

 

“I won’t mess up your routine too much?” Nick asks with a laugh. While he frames the question as a joke, he is actually concerned about ruining the other man’s day before it’s even begun.

  
Wayne shakes his head, yawning once again. “It’s fine. I trust you.” He looks back at his mug with a frown. “Can you get my comb so I can get a new cup?”

 

“Yeah, sure,” Nick says. On his way out the kitchen, he makes sure to swap the salt and sugar. Wayne doesn’t seem to notice, Nick notes with a smile.

 

He quickly locates the comb, returning to find Wayne’s head hovering over his coffee, his eyes closed. He almost doesn't want to disturb the man, but he also doesn't want him to fall face-first into his mug.

 

“You awake over here?” Nick asks, poking him in the shoulder. Wayne makes an affirmative noise, nodding his head a little bit. “Mind sitting up?”

 

Wayne sits up with an incoherent grumble, still holding onto his coffee for dear life. Nick chuckles, already tackling the worst of the tangles with his fingers. He’s always found it amusing how someone so put-together most of the time can be such a  _ mess  _ in the mornings. Although, he thinks with a smile, that just makes it all the more precious that he gets to see Wayne like this- every bleary-eyed, tangle-haired, barely dressed bit.

 

By the time the worst of the tangles were taken care of, Wayne was nodding off into his mug again. Nick tapped him on the cheek, Wayne sitting back up abruptly in response.

 

“Finish that cup before you fall into it, that would be too much of a mess to clean up,” Nick suggests. “And besides, we don't want to mess up that pretty face.”

 

Wayne nods, chugging the rest of his coffee before putting in down on the edge of the table. Nick quickly moves it to the middle of the table, out of harm’s way. Wayne sleepily mumbles his thanks, eyes already closing.

 

Now that the majority of the tangles are gone, Nick quickly works the comb through his hair, the rest of the tangles separating easily. He parts his hair on the side, just how Wayne likes it, before running his fingers through his fringe, pushing it off his forehead. He pauses for a moment, pressing a kiss to the other man’s forehead before placing the comb on the table and retrieving his own coffee mug.

 

“Better?” Nick asks as he takes a seat. Wayne nods with a smile, running his hands through his hair.

 

“It’s perfect.” Walking up behind Nick, Wayne wraps his arms around the man’s neck. “Thank you.”

 

Nick always hated mornings. But that was before bleary-eyed, tangle-haired, barely awake Wayne was a part of them, and anything Wayne was a part of? Was alright with Nick.


End file.
